2 kluge neue Mädchen (Two smart new girl) Kapitel 2 (Chapter 2)
Kapitel 2 German Es war der nächste Tag und Miriam und Lea gingen raus. Sie nahmen einen Werkzeugkasten mit und bauten Fliegende Schuhe.Später kamen Phineas und Ferb raus. "Hey"sagte Miriam. "Hey"sagte Phineas.Dann kam Isabella zu Phineas und Ferb und fragte:"Hey Phineas was machst du gerade?" "Momentan nichts"antwortete Phineas. "Und was macht ihr?"fragte Isabella Miriam und Lea. "Fliegende Schuhe"antwortete Miriam und drückte denn Knopf auf ihren Schuh,und fing an zu fliegen. "Hey Ferb ich weis was wir heute machen werden,wir können unsere Schuhe auch umbauen,und dann können wir auch fliegen"sagte Phineas. "Coole Idee"sagte Isabella. "Okay Ferb und Ich holen unseren Werkzeugkasten und du kannst hier ja Warten okay?"fragte Phineas. "Okay"antwortete Isabella kurz. Phineas und erb gingen und holten ihren Werkzeugkasten. "Ach ja Isabella du kannst mich ruhig Miri nennen und eines werde ich dir noch sagen ich versuche Phineas dir nicht wegzunehmen okay?"fragte Miri. "Okay aber woher weist du was ich sagen wollte?"fragte Isabella. "Du hast hey Phineas total verträumt gesagt und daher wusste ich was du sagen wolltest"antwortete Miri. "Aha,würde Phineas das nur merken"sagte Isabella trauig. "Ach das wird schon irrgendwann und ausserdem ist übrigens nur meine und Miris Meinung,ihr zwei sieht richtig süß zusammen aus"sagte Lea und versuchte Isabella aufzuheitern. "Danke,das hat noch niemand gesagt"antwortete Isabella.Dann kamen Phineas und Ferb wieder mit ihrem Werkzeugkasten.Es dauerte eine Halbe Stunde bis sie die Schuhe umgebaut hatten.Dann spielten alle in der Luft:"Wartet mal kurz ich hole kurz was"sagte Miri. "Okay"sagte Lea. Miri ging in ihr Zimmer und holte eine Frisby."Los fangt"sagte Miri und stand an ihrem Fenster. Miri warf die Frisby,und flog aus dem Fenster. Phineas hat sie gefangen und warf sie zu Isabella,Isabella zu Lea und Lea zu Ferb.So ging es immer weiter.Dann Kam Miris und Leas Mutter und sagte:"Ich gehe Einkaufen,spielt ruhug weiter okay?" "Okay"sagte Lea. Dann kam Candace raus und sagte wie immer:"Phineas,Ferb ihr seit sowas von Fällig"Sie ging wieder rein und sagte:"Mom Phineas und Ferb schweben in der Luft".Candace nahm sie an den Arm und zog sie raus.Diesmal hat es Geklappt ihre Mutter sah was sie machen:"Toll,scheint Spaß zu machen"sagte Linda. "Mom du musst sie bestrafen"sagte Candace. "Aber wozu?Wenn Phineas und Ferb dran Spaß haben dann sollen sie ihren Spaß haben"sagte Linda. "Phineas,Ferb,Candace Abendessen"rief Linda. "Okay Mom"rief Phineas zurück. Als alle drei gingen rein und Linda fragte:"Na,wars toll in der Luft?" "Ja,ja das war toll"Antwortete Phineas. Bei Miriam und Lea "Na hattet ihr Spaß?"fragte ihre Mutter. "Ja,ja denn hatten wir",sagte Miri. Nach ein paar Stunden war es schon 9:30 Uhr:"Ich denke wir sollten langsam ins Bett,Gute Nacht"sagte Lea. "Gute Nacht"sagte die Mutter. 2 kluge neue Mädchen (Two smart new girl) 2 kluge neue Mädchen (Two smart new girl) Kapitel 3 (Chapter 3) Chapter 2 English It was the next day, Miriam and Leah went out. They took a toolbox and built Flying Schuhe.Später came out Phineas and Ferb. "Hey," said Miriam. "Hey," said Isabella Phineas.Dann came to Phineas and Ferb and asked, "Hey Phineas what are you doing?" "Right now, nothing," said Phineas. "And what do you do?" Asked Isabella Miriam and Leah. "Flying Shoes" replied Miriam, and pressed for button on her shoe and began to fly. "Hey I Ferb knows what we are doing today, we can rebuild our shoes too, and then we can fly," said Phineas. "Cool idea," said Isabella. "Okay Ferb and I get our tool box and you can even wait here okay?" Said Phineas. "Okay," Isabella replied briefly. Phineas and erb went and took their tool box. "Oh yes you can still call me Isabella du Miri and one I will tell you this I do not try you take away Phineas okay," asked Miri. "Okay, but how do you know what I wanted to say," asked Isabella. "You're totally dreamy hey Phineas said, and so I knew what you wanted to say," said Miri. "Ah, would remember only the Phineas" Isabella said trauig. "Oh, that is is already irrgendwann and also by the way just my opinion and Miri, you two look really cute together in" Leah said, and tried to cheer Isabella. "Thanks, that has not anyone told" replied Phineas and Ferb Isabella.Dann came back with her Werkzeugkasten.Es hatten.Dann lasted half an hour until they rebuilt the shoes all played in the air: "Hold on, I'll just briefly what" Miri said. "Okay," said Lea. Miri went to her room and took a Frisby. "Begins lot," said Miri and stood at her window. Miri threw the Frisby, and flew out the window. Phineas has caught them and threw them to Isabella, Isabella Lea and Lea went to Ferb.So always weiter.Dann Kam Miri and Leah's mother and said: "I go shopping, play ruhug more okay?" "Okay," said Lea. Then came out and said Candace, as always: "Phineas, Ferb has something of her mature" They went inside and said, "Mom float Phineas and Ferb in the air" Candace she took his arm and pulled her raus.Diesmal added. saw it folded her mother what they do: "Great, seems to be fun," said Linda. "Mom you have to punish them," said Candace. "But why? When Phineas and Ferb turn to have fun then they will have their fun," said Linda. "Phineas, Ferb, Candace dinner," said Linda. "Okay Mom," called back Phineas. When all three went in and Linda said, "Well, great wars in the air" "Yes, yes, that was great" said Phineas. When Miriam and Leah "Well you had your fun," asked her mother. "Yes, yes, because we had," said Miri. After a few hours it was already 9:30 clock: "I think we should slow to bed, good night," said Lea. "Good night," said the mother. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters of Miriam